the_lost_world_cage_of_edenfandomcom-20200215-history
Eva Offsteder
Eva Offsteder was a Russian exchange student, part of a body builder family, but had little success of gaining bulk to even showcase such strength. Once graduated, she would spend her summer vacation at Hawaii until she had to go back home... until the Solar Storm suddenly caused chaos at the airport and sent her and her class Class 7-B and Class 4-A to the Lost World Eden. There, her body had been augmented to be given the strength and beauty someone like her needed. She becomes one of the female Heavies of the Grant Group and later on Guardians. Characteristics * Name: Eva Offsteder * Age: 18 * Hair: Black (later with blue tips) * Eyes: Blue * Likes: Gym, working out, the Olympic games, running, extreme sports (shark fishing, glass eating, ice water skinny dipping), being in a strong body for once in her life * Dislikes: Being left out, cut from the team, cheaters, annoying people that get her irked * Family: Parents and relatives (fate-unknown) Appearance Casual Before her change, Eva was an average-looking eighteen year old Caucasian/Russian girl. Her body was undeveloped but possessed small muscle tone, lacking any breasts but had abs and a tight butt. She had her hair cut short to a boy’s length, brown eyes with a mole underneath her left eye, and a unibrow to which she shaved it constantly. Wearing blue track suits all the time as well. After being taken to the Lost World Eden, her body had been augmented to a stunning eighteen year old woman. Her legs became long and powerful, butt tight and firm. Her small muscles were shown more as her arms seemed a bit beefy but remained feminine. Her hair grew to upper back length, to which she tied up in a ponytail, and her unibrow was now gone. Though the biggest change was her DD cup breasts; something of a bigger shock for her. Her hair now had blue tips on her bangs and at the end of her ponytail. LWE Attire Background Personality Although Eva is very competitive and physically strong, she is often overly aggressive. She is known to have a short temper and violent ways of exhibiting her anger. Part of the reason she wanted to be part of the Grant Group was to curb it, and she mildly has. She enrolled in anger management classes afterwards and has since shown that she is capable of making friends, albeit not very many. Eva is also very willing to admit when she has taken her anger too far and will admit when she is in the wrong. In general, she is not very emotional, and is almost never seen displaying feelings other than anger and indifference. Her sense of modesty is a bit unusual, mostly due to being around her father most of the time. She doesn't seem flustered when she's naked in front of others, but she still views clothing as essential in public. Though if said clothing was battle damaged, she'll strip down and fight in the nude if necessary. But when someone (Hank, Kay, or Anna) beat her in hand-to-hand combat, that's when she gets emotional. Though overtime, she does show to be more girly when asking for help. Especially from Zoe, Lexi, or Anna, since she has some respect for the girls. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Agumented Human - Heavy Class' Skills *'Physical Training ' **'Weight-Lifting ' **'Running Track' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Boxing)' **'Taekwando' **'Weight Fighting': Using Weights, she can make her hitting attacks pretty dangerously powerful. Equipment *'Outfits' *'War Hammer' *'Blaster Cannon' *'Shot Gun' Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Julia Chantrey Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Class 7-B Category:Augmented Humans Category:Grant Group Category:Guardians Category:Defense Category:Heavy